Pregnancy Wars
by xPreferPencil
Summary: Rima and Amu finally have sex with their boyfriends, Nagihiko and Ikuto. Four weeks later they end up pregnant. What happens when they both want their baby showers on the same date? War of course.


Chapter One;

There was a moment of confusion when I woke up; because last night I had slept with Nagihiko Fujisaki at his place. Once I remembered, I stretched and rolled over to see Nagihiko perched on one elbow, staring at me. "Morning."

"Good morning to you, too," I said, smiling like a giddy little girl on Christmas morning. The duvet wrapped around me like a cocoon would, to a little caterpillar. Now I could kick them off and be a butterfly. I was no longer a virgin.

Of course, Nagihiko brought up last night first, "Well, that was the best night of my life."

I rolled my eyes, standing up out of the bed and stretching, but my smile was too contagious to just shoo away. "Yeah, yeah."

"You are _beautiful_," he said slowly and with innocence, but I knew the dirty part was the ending of the sentence. "Especially naked."

A laugh escaped my lips, and I sounded just like one of those lovestruck girls who finds all of her boyfriend's jokes hilarious. Well, I couldn't blame them. Nagihiko was hilarious, but that part wasn't really meant to be a joke. He was just trying to sneak his way back into my pants. I smiled, "Well if you like it," and I pointed to my empty ring finger, "then you should've put a ring on it."

Nagihiko got out of the bed, walking around it to me, and leaned down for a quick kiss, "I have my ways."

x

"Wake up, sleepy head," I purred, nudging my beloved Ikuto awake. He turned around to face me, groaning and then making a noise of amusement. He replied with a friendly, "I'm up." He gave me a good smooch. It lasted very long, so I broke away. Now wasn't the time to get intimate again, I had work to go to. Kicking the sheets off, and getting up, I went into the bathroom to take off Ikuto's long and over-sized shirt. I hooked on a bra that was on the counter beside the sink, and put on more work clothes.

I buttoned up my gray blazer and slipped on high black pumps. The mirror reflected a strong female role model, with jet black hair. You're probably wondering where that light pink color went. Well, it's back in my childhood. I'm 27 now, and I can't think like a child anymore. Especially with the fact that Ikuto probably got me pregnant.

x _Four Weeks Later _x

I strutted into the building of the magazine Amu and I worked at, excited to tell her the news! This morning I did the pee-on-the-little-stick thing, and ended up having a baby in my tummy. I was so excited! I was in my suit and blazer, with bright pink pumps to stand out. My blonde hair was pulled up in a tight bun. Catching my reflection in the mirror, damn I look hot.

As I approached the elevator my assistant caught a glimpse of me. He rushed over with a mug full of tea, like usual. His name was Fuyuki Something, I never remembered his last name. His hair was a mess, sometimes just like his attitude when he was pushed over the edge with work. Fuyuki began his morning rant, and I tried to listen, "Look, the new design for the Posture September issue you sent in was rejected. But Carol did like some of it. She's going to use your pink template."

"Really?" I asked, pushing the button inside the elevator and watching the doors close with little interest. "That old idea I made up?"

He nodded furiously, and I realized I needed to zip my lip so he could release the pent up words, "Also, your usual pesto for lunch? It's coming from a new guy this time, I'm sorry if you don't like it. This is almost like a transition. There is still some stored pesto from the old guy, but if you like this, I'll just feed the rest to your cat. Amu sent you a phone message after you didn't answer her text message, and it's something important. The interview for September is going to be on teenage pregnancy. The girl is Lucy LeBlanc, she lives here in New York, got pregnant, her boyfriend Zackery left her. We're of course going to change the names, but you should talk to her personally in the interview."

Blinking in shock, I repeated, "_I'm doing the interview_?"

He nodded, "Yeah." The elevator doors opened, and we were on the sixty-something floor. I stepped out and my heels clacked all the way to the meeting/discussion room. Fuyuki handed me my binder stuffed full of ideas, as I entered. The glass door closed behind me and I saw my assistant walk away down the hall. Amu looked like she was about to jump out of her seat when she saw me.

I sat in my usual seat, which was fairly close to hers. Before the meeting started, and our boss entered the room, Amu _did _jump out of her seat. She hustled over to me, and mumbled in a harsh whisper, "I'm pregnant!" She broke away, expecting me to giggle in glee like her. But it took me awhile until I exclaimed, "Me too!"

We were about to just jump around together with linked hands when Mr. Selouf entered the room. He had no facial hair except for a twirly mustache, and he always wore a light blue suit. This was the creative director of Posture, as well. As I thought about my baby shower, I imagined all of my friends and family there, bringing me giant gifts for my future baby.

As soon as the useless meeting was over, Amu walked up to me, "I can't believe were both pregnant! We have amazing boyfriends."

"Well, mine is better," I said seriously, and then we burst into laughter. This time I wasn't sure if it was a joke. Amu and I can be very competitive at times. My assistant was eying me from a few meters away in disbelief. Probably wondering how two high-ranked women could be so childish. That's usually what he says.

Amu swished her hair around, the hair worked on so hard with an iron and black dye lifeless, "I can't wait for my baby shower. It's going to be next month."

"In September?" Instinctively, my eyebrows raised. I had a date already planned. In the Mashiro family, weddings and important events like baby showers were held on September 14, if possible. It was a tradition started when my great-grandfather died. He loved and was famous for helping anyone out when they needed it. Out of respect, September 14 would be my baby shower.

"Yes," she smiled, "on the fourteenth."

Twitch. "Oh, so is mine."

Her eyes had a spasm, "Why? Your birthday isn't on the fourteenth of September is it?"

"No, but -" And then she interrupted me. I nearly went berserk, and luckily Fuyuki noticed it. He quickly stepped in between us, sweating nervously, "Alright, let's just calm down now...ahah..." That's it. It was war with this bitch.


End file.
